How Harry Potter Should Have Ended! :P
by Gandalf's Beard
Summary: In the wake of JK Rowling's recent revelations that she felt she might have made a mistake, and that Harry and Hermione were better suited than Ron and Hermione, I find myself agreeing wholeheartedly. Like most of my other fanfics, this is an experiment of sorts. The goal is to see if Rowling could have "fixed" the romantic arcs in DH without disrupting the entire series.


_This is the fanfic portion of a literary and psychological analysis I wrote examining the characters of Ron, Hermione, and Harry after JK Rowling recently revealed that in retrospect, Harry and Hermione might have been a better fit romantically. The nonfiction portion of the article is posted on my profile here at this site, followed by updates and associated material. _

First, let me start by addressing some concerns I have heard from reviewers.

1) "It reads too much like notes." - sorry, but that is for two reasons. one is that it is part of an Article I wrote exploring the issues dredged up in Rowling's recent interview. I had to edit out most of the non-fiction portion of the article. The second, but more important, reason is that I intend for the sections I wrote to replace or add to Rowling's text as you read the original book.

**I highly recommend that you pick up your copy of DH and follow the page instructions that precede each of the fanfic segments.** It will make much more sense. I also recommend reading my entire article which clarifies certain issues and expounds on them.

2) Due to a number of comments about the "she's like a sister to me" cliche, I have reconsidered my initial reasons for keeping the cliche alive, albeit in a character reversal. Going back over the passages in question, I found myself agreeing that the cliche was not only oversold, but clunky because it was **entirely unnecessary**. I have re-edited the piece, and I think it is better for it. Many thanks to the reviewers for making me revisit this issue.

* * *

_I begin after the events in the chapter Godric's Hollow because really, all of the events leading up to this scene, a pivotal one in the entire series, are driving Hermione and Harry closer together. What I have written are scenes to be inserted or altered in JK Rowling's presently existing work. I have not singled out all of the few (somewhat unconvincing) sentences which pepper Deathly Hallows here and there, attempting to show the desperation Harry feels for Ginny's well-being. I have noted the page numbers (from the American hardback edition) and paragraphs where I could fit the sequences which would have altered the denouement and epilogue significantly._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**Pg 364:** _First altered scene. This section takes place after the events at Godric Hollow. Harry's wand has been broken when Hermione saves him from Voldemort's giant snake, Nagini. It is near the beginning of chapter 19, The Silver Doe, page 364 at the bottom of the page. Harry has cooled off a bit about his broken wand and they have just arrived at the forest of Dean. My addition picks up after Rowling's following sentence and ends at the beginning of Rowling's next paragraph..._

Rowling: _That afternoon, fresh flakes drifted down upon them, so that even their sheltered clearing had a fresh dusting of powdery snow._

While they drew warmth huddling around the blue flames, Hermione tentatively broached a sensitive subject. She was worried that Harry was still angry about his wand; she felt dreadful still, especially as it had been an awful end to a night which had held so much promise. They had come closer to the truth, together, about many things... Maybe if Harry knew how she felt, how she had been feeling over the last few weeks.

"H... Harry, I've been thinking about - well, a lot about us. You, me..."

Harry cut Hermione off, a bit alarmed about where the conversation might be heading.

"Look, Hermione, I don't know what there is to talk about, really..." said Harry. Hermione sighed.

"I think you do Harry. Ron, me, ...and you." There was an awkward pause. Harry had been about to tell her again that it wasn't her fault his wand was broken, that she had saved his life, but this was something else altogether. Then Hermione abruptly continued, somewhat shakily, with a sob.

"I don't understand Ron." She wiped away tears. "I mean I **_do_** understand, but I never - I never thought he would go this far and leave us like that."

So that was what this was about. Harry's jaw tightened.

Harry had had more than a bit of time to reflect on his own behaviour, and was prepared to give Ron at least a grudging benefit of the doubt - if Ron ever returned to apologise that is.

"It was that stupid Horcrux Hermione. I shouldn't have been so harsh..." Harry began, but Hermione plowed right on, talking over him.

"No... no, you were right then. It was more than that. We both know it. The Horcrux only preys on weaknesses that already exist Harry. Ron has always been jealous of you, and he's always felt inadequate for varying reasons. Don't you remember 4th year?"

How could Harry forget. He grit his teeth as he ruefully thought back and remembered how Ron had ditched him when Harry had really needed Ron to be there. But Hermione had stayed. She stuck with him through dragons and all the rest of the Triwizard Tournament. Of course Ron had eventually come to his senses and apologised after Harry defeated the dragon. Harry wondered if Ron would try to come back now.

How would Harry's sort-of/not-really relationship with Ginny survive if Ron didn't return - assuming Harry survived and killed Voldemort of course? Would they ever have another chance to be together when this was all over?

Harry realised with surprise that he wasn't sure if he wanted his shortish "relationship" with Ginny to continue anymore anyway. If he was being honest with himself, he ought to have known it couldn't last. It was true, Harry had grown quite fond of Ginny last year. But perhaps it really had been more of a misplaced romantic affection. Harry's feelings about Ginny seemed so complicated. He couldn't help these feelings he still had for Ginny, he missed her tremendously, but they somehow felt different now, muted by distance and time.

Ginny was Ron's sister after all. And whether or not Harry and Ron's friendship lasted and survived the war, Harry knew that he would never really be able to see Ginny the same way again. If he and Ron made up... well it wouldn't matter much either way. In retrospect that last kiss between Harry and Ginny had seemed so awkward.

Harry had never paid Ginny much attention until the middle of his 6th year at Hogwarts - other than when he had saved her from the Basilisk in his 2nd year. Harry had known since at least then that Ginny had had a crush on him. But Harry had thought that was done with, especially after Ginny had been going out with Dean. He had been feeling closer to Ginny after they spent all that time together in Quidditch practice.

And he had only just begun to wonder what sort of affections he had for her when Ginny had dumped Dean and kissed Harry after that Quidditch game. Under those circumstances, how could Harry have resisted? It had been the perfect moment for Ginny, but on reflection now, perhaps not so much for Harry.

These thoughts all came at Harry in a jumbled rush, temporarily distracting him. But he snapped back quickly when Hermione continued.

"And for Ron to have left you again... and now also left me. It's just all too much to bear. I love him, I do, but he **_always_** makes me cry. We fight over the stupidest things **_all_** the time."

"I know we argue too Harry, but...but..." she stammered before pulling herself together, "with you it's different." Harry saw something deep in Hermione's eyes through her glistening tears that tore at his heart. Hermione continued softly, almost whispering as she leaned in closer.

"When I argue with you, it's only because I want to protect you. I... I don't want to see you get hurt, or do something I know you'll regret. All I've ever wanted was to keep you safe from You-Know-Who." Hermione's lips brushed his cheeks and Harry flushed. He knew it was true. Hermione had always been there for him without fail; even when sometimes he had wished that she weren't - he knew she had only done it for his own good.

Hermione leaned back slightly and said, a little louder,

"And now I think I know why." Then somehow, their lips met. The world began to melt away in an endless moment of bliss. Seconds later Harry and Hermione split apart, guilty expressions on their faces. Then Hermione got that determined gleam in her eyes.

"We have **_nothing_** to feel guilty about Harry," she said forcefully. "I knew years ago that Ron and I could never be more than friends. But I went against my better judgment because he makes me laugh and he's stuck up for me many times when others wouldn't. But that can't be enough for me when we fight so much... and...and he's not dependable. He **_left_** us Harry - you and me - when we both needed him most. I can't do that to you Harry. I know I'll **_never_ **leave you..."

"What will we say if - when... er, if we survive and see Ron again?" asked Harry, disturbed.

"I... we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it," replied Hermione into Harry's shoulder.

Several moments passed.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione quietly. Harry looked perplexed.

"What for?"

"For always badgering you; getting on your case about occlumency... and - you know - stuff. Like your Firebolt when Sirius sent it to you, Snape's Potions Book. Sometimes I think Ron is right and I should just leave you alone..."

Harry almost laughed but fought the urge. A sudden thought had occurred to him like the proverbial light going off in the head.

"It's alright Hermione. Don't ever stop getting on my case and keeping me in check. That's what my Mum did for my Dad, you know! She made him a better person - like you do for me Hermione... I have a feeling I'm going to need you again like that very soon. You just do whatever you think is right to keep me on the straight and narrow, like you always do."

"Oh Harry," Hermione smiled, then she squeezed Harry tighter. The warmth of her embrace filled him with a warm glow. The glow seemed to expand beyond Harry and Hermione; he seemed to sense it radiating out from them in a bubble which eventually enveloped the world.

This was unlike anything Harry had ever encountered; not even that kiss with Ginny which had seemed so right at the time came close. That had just been a burst of passion. The closest that he could compare to what he was feeling now, was when he thought of his parents and how they had been willing to die for him - and Sirius too. How he felt when he imagined embracing them as if they had never died.

This must be more like what real love felt like. Knowing that the people who loved you would always have your back. Knowing how deeply it would hurt when they were gone. Love was more than just a hot passionate kiss; it was also grief and pain and a strong desire to just hold someone close and share your life and soul with them. Now Harry was beginning to really understand what Dumbledore meant when he said that Harry had the ability to love.

This was so different from the jumble of feelings Harry had usually felt with Ginny. With Hermione there was a clarity of emotion that he hadn't known before. He mused at the vagaries of life: the sudden reversals, the twists and turns. Somehow, he had always known that Hermione would always be near him; that he needed her to be.

Harry didn't remember who started the second kiss; he suddenly became aware that Hermione's lips had been pressed against his for a while. When they both pulled apart again, they looked at each other and blushed. They grinned at each other and started laughing.

Harry knew then, what his happiest memory would be should he ever need to fight a Dementor again. He told Hermione to go back to bed, and that he would take this watch. Harry felt cheerier than he had in a while. He was sure things were looking up; something good was bound to happen.

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

_You might be wondering why I chose this particular point in Rowling's narrative for this scene. Why not shortly after Ron left, like the producers did with the dance scene in the first Deathly Hallows film? Because that was too soon. Hermione was broken-hearted and would likely not have come to terms yet. But after several weeks alone with Harry, leading up to the graveyard scene in Godric's Hollow, she could more conceivably have come to the conclusion that she loved Harry._

_That this point leads into the doe chapter adds a new dimension to the subsequent events in that chapter which completes a natural literary arc with a poetic touch. It is in some of the scenes of this chapter which next need a significant adjustment to continue with this literary experiment. After this chapter little else needs "fixing" to have a Harmony ending. Just a couple of paragraphs at the end of the book and a sentence or two here and there in between._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**Pg 378 3rd paragraph:** _Ron has just returned, saved Harry's life, retrieved Gryffindor's Sword, and destroyed a Horcrux which had taunted Ron with his own neuroses before its destruction at Ron's hands. It's quite a stunning return in which Ron earns back his place with flying colours. It's hard to see how I could fit a scene in here, but it is necessary to remove a bit of original text at this point and replace it with something that still segues smoothly into the next part of the scene while adding another layer of context to the rest of the dialogue._

Rowling: (Harry) ~ _"After you left," he said in a low voice, grateful for the fact Ron's face was hidden, "she cried for a week Probably longer only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone..."_

He almost didn't finish, now that Ron was back, and had just saved his life. The particular taunts with which Riddle's Horcrux tormented Ron burned uncomfortably in Harry's stomach. Harry just felt awkward. How could he say anything now? In this moment of triumph; especially without Hermione. But Harry did just manage to mumble, as he briefly continued before trailing off.

"...with you gone...after a while. Hermione and I... er, well..."

Rowling: _Ron did not respond..._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

_From this point forth, the original text continues until pages 380 and 381. This is where I chose to have the big reveal to Ron. I know, I know...! It seems heartless to hit him with this just as he has returned in such a spectacular manner. But it seems worse to me that the change of affairs (**ahem, sorry**) be kept secret from Ron. And I just don't see Hermione as being able to let Ron suffer while she and Harry carried on "secretly" behind his back._

_So a sentence and a half of original text had to go, and several paragraphs of dialogue inserted between that and the beginning of the next paragraph._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**Pg 381 2/3rds down the page:**

Rowling: (Hermione) ~ _"What it's been like for **you?"** Her voice was now so shrill only bats would be able to hear it soon._

Harry wondered worriedly if they were now approaching the bridge he and Hermione were going to cross if they saw Ron again. What was he supposed to say? Sorry mate, I know you just destroyed a Horcrux but I stole your girlfriend after you ran out on us? That was the blatant truth of it, but it didn't sound like a very good idea to break it so bluntly to Ron.

Thankfully for Harry, he didn't have to say a word; Hermione was doing just fine by herself. He shrank back as a wave of guilt and embarrassment swept over him. He couldn't look at Hermione or Ron.

"Well let me tell you what it was like for me Ronald Weasley - you **_LEFT_** Ron. You left us both! Me and Harry. How **_COULD_** you? You know how important this is! You **_know_** that any one of us could be captured, tortured or **_MURDERED_** at any time. You know that Harry needs us to be there for him no matter what happens..._**BUT YOU LEFT ME!"**_ yelled Hermione, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Yeah," she huffed grudgingly, "sure, you came back. I suppose you always eventually come back. But it could have been too late this time Ron!" Hermione's voice rose again, "I can't bear it. It's bad enough that we fight all the time, but this is it - the straw that breaks the camel's back. I need someone who won't run out at the first sign of trouble, or just because of a stupid snit over something delusional. If you can't trust me - or trust Harry -"

"But," began Ron sounding wounded, "What about _you?_ Half the time you don't know if you believe Harry!"

"But that's just it Ron, it doesn't matter to me if I believe what Harry believes; _**I believe in HARRY.**_ He's **_always_** been there for us - for everyone really - when we needed him most. Whether I agree with him or not I have to stand by him. I can't leave him now... or ever. I certainly wouldn't leave him just because I had got my knickers in a twist. I'm here for one reason - Harry." Hermione's voice altered. She continued gently, but sadly.

"I love Harry. I... I think I've always known - I'm sorry. But that's why you came back isn't it? Because you love Harry too, right!? That's why we're both here - for Harry." Hermione looked fierce again. "So don't expect me to forgive you just like that Ronald - you have to earn it. And as to me and Harry being together now - deal with it."

"But Hermione..." began Harry, "What about saving my life, the sword... you know?" Hermione just stared angrily, and one could only just make out what she was muttering under her breath. "I suppose that's a start..."

Rowling: (Ron) _"I wanted to come back the minute I disapparated..."_

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

_It seemed necessary to have a scene in which Ron and Harry come to terms (at least to some degree), so I inserted it just after the row with Hermione when Ron passes Harry a new wand._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**Pg 386 bottom of page:**

Rowling: _Ron passed Harry the new wand._

He and Harry stepped out of the tent and peered at each other awkwardly.

"I don't know what to say Ron. Especially after... you know-what you saw in the Horcrux." Harry looked sheepishly at Ron. "I..."

"Forget it," said Ron with a sigh. "I'm the one who's sorry. Hermione's right. What if I'd come back to late?"

"But you didn't Ron. You saved my life. I don't know - Hermione and me..."

"No, seriously, it's alright!" said Ron earnestly. "I knew I'd blown it with Hermione. I love her, but It's always been sketchy between us and I kind of figured this was it. But you know what? I'm not as fussed as I thought I would be. We're like oil and water, me and Hermione. We always have been. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You know, there will be a lot less stress in my life now that I think about it." Ron suddenly grinned. Harry gave him a wry smile.

"Alright then, best mates still?"

"Yeah," said Ron with the happiest look on his face that Harry had seen in a while. Then they returned to the tent.

Rowling: (Harry) ~ _"About the best you could hope for, I think," murmured Harry._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

_Then really, there are no explicit romantic indicators or developments until the Battle of Hogwarts. And even then, there is nothing to alter between Harry and Ginny, because not one word is written-even in the denouement-which expressly conveys any romantic feelings between them at all. There is some text in the latter half of DH regarding Ron ingratiating himself Hermione, but most of that is ambiguous enough that once the original context has been altered it fits just as easily into the new context._

_So only a few paragraphs during the Battle of Hogwarts are left to alter or add._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**Pg 625 several sentences in:**

Rowling: (Ron) ~ _"...we don't want any more Dobbies do we? We can't order them to die for us -"_

For a moment Harry and Hermione just stared at Ron in amazement.

"What?" Said Ron mock-defensively "They're brilliant cooks, they are." Harry smirked and Hermione giggled as they shared a brief moment of respite from the battle together. Harry snapped them all out of their brief reverie.

Rowling: (Harry) ~ _"OI, there's a war going on here."_

snip next sentence and continue with Rowling's text from here:

_"I know, mate," said Ron..._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

_That bit on page 625 was the last bit of prose that actually moves forward any of the characters' romantic relationships. And lest anyone has forgotten, the only real hint of romance in the book for Harry was an awkward kiss with Ginny on Harry's birthday. So I found a nice section on page 649 at about the end of paragraph 5 which I could tweak to reinforce the new romantic narrative arc. Harry and his friends are under attack by a regiment of dementors, and he is having trouble summoning his patronus. I simply took out a couple sentences and swapped a new one in._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

**Pg 649:**

Rowling: (Harry) _"Something happy?" He said. His voice cracked._

And then he remembered a kiss, an embrace; a moment of bliss during one of his darkest moments in the midst of all the death and chaos of the past year.

Rowling: _There was a silver spark..._

**~o0o0o0o0o0o0o~**

_In the original text Ron gets his big moment and smooch with Hermione on page 625, but there is almost no personal interaction between Ginny and Harry during the entire battle and the aftermath. Even Luna gets more significant scenes with Harry than Ginny does._

_Rather than write a new fan-fic epilogue I have decided it would be simpler to just alter the names in the text. Substitute Hermione's name for Ginny's, and as to who Ron's wife would be in this scenario, take your pick and plunk her (or his) name in instead of Hermione's. I honestly don't really know who Ron would be most compatible with._


End file.
